


Rooftop Confessions

by PrincessFreakinCastiel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Just a fluff piece, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug comforts a sad kitty, Oneshot, cute little rooftop scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreakinCastiel/pseuds/PrincessFreakinCastiel
Summary: Under a starry sky one evening, Chat Noir confesses sometimes he wishes he was someone else. But Ladybug is a good listener and a good friend.





	Rooftop Confessions

“Do you ever wish you could be someone else?” Chat murmured, wistfully gazing up at the stars.

“Someone else?” Ladybug echoed, feeling a little shocked. 

“Not our super selves,” he added quickly, throwing her a pleading look for forgiveness. “I love being your partner, My Lady. You know I’d never change that.” 

“Then… what did you mean?” She questioned softly, laying against the cool roof tile beside him and giving him her attention. 

Chat screwed up his face in a grimace and spoke a little reluctantly. “I mean like… your real self. Do you ever wish you had a different life?”

Ladybug let out a heavy breath and looked up at the stars. “Actually… I don’t. I love my life. My parents, my friends… Despite whatever flaws I have, I don’t think I’d want a different life. But sometimes…”

“Sometimes?” He asked, and the word sounded like a plea for empathy. He wanted to feel like someone understood, she realized. He needed that connection right now. 

“Sometimes I wish I was more interesting, or not so clumsy, or braver,” she admitted. “I know that Ladybug is all of those things but when I’m not in the mask I feel a little bit like a different person. I’m actually kind of a mess.” 

Ladybug reached out to grab his hand comfortingly. “Chat, are you okay? What’s going on that makes you want a different life? You can tell me anything. Barring stuff that might reveal your identity of course,” she added quickly. 

Chat Noir turned his head to face her. He seemed so tense, and she could feel his yearning for something. What exactly, she didn’t know yet.

“It’s nothing, Ladybug. Just some home stuff. I didn’t mean to put a damper on the end of our patrol.”

Ladybug felt a surge of affection for her sad alley cat and let go of his hand to cup his cheek firmly. 

“Now you listen here, Chaton. Something is bothering you and I am not leaving this rooftop until you talk to me about it, because I know you need to.” 

Chat’s eyes widened in surprise and a look of fondness crossed his features. 

“Look at you trying to take care of me. I thought I was the knight in shining armor in this relationship.”

“Shining leather,”Ladybug corrected. “And don’t try to change the subject.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighed. “I’m just a little tired of my life right now. There’s a lot going on in my schedule and with akumas popping up left and right it makes it hard to please my father with my progress in any of my extracurriculars, let alone work. Plus lately I never see my friends anymore outside of school, and the only other friend I have is you.” He turned away and rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. 

“Oh, Chat,” Ladybug murmured sympathetically. “I’m really sorry. That sounds absolutely exhausting. I’m sure it’s not easy keeping up with that. Why does your dad expect so much of you?”

Chat Noir laughed darkly at that. “Trust me, bug, I’ve been asking myself that question for years. There isn’t a good answer to it.” 

“Do you want me to come advocate on your behalf as Ladybug?” She smiles and poked his side. “I could give him a firm talking-to about how teenage boys need their freedom.”

It reminded her of someone else with a ridiculously strict father and a crazy schedule that she knew. 

“Aw buginette, that would require you to know my identity,” he chuckled. “Which I’m more than happy to share with you, but I don’t think you are.”

“Oh right,” she sighed. “Ah well. There goes that idea. But for the record I think I would have been very intimidating.”

Chat snickered at the thought. “Yeah, I’m sure you would.” He rolled on his side to face her with a little smile. “Thanks, Ladybug. You’re a good friend.” 

She rolled on her side to face him as well and tinkled the bell on his suit fondly. “You too, Chat.” 

In response he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Anything for you, My Lady.”

Ladybug blushed and cleared her throat. She pulled out her yo-yo to check the time. 

“Looks like we’d better be going, Chat. Tomorrow’s a school day and I have a test.”

“Ugh, me too,” he groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

They helped each other up and walked to the edge of the rooftop to part ways. 

“I hope I was helpful tonight,” Ladybug said softly, giving him a smile.

“You were,” he replied with a smile of his own.

“Goodnight, kitty,” she told him, casting her yo-yo into the sky.

“Goodnight, My Lady,” he called after her as she swung into the darkness. 

She hoped he’d sleep peacefully tonight, having dreams of Ladybug threatening his dad into giving him a break. After all, she was probably going to have similar dreams regarding Adrien’s father… 

Nothing like sweet dreams.


End file.
